Mavel Headcanons
by I-OfTheHawk
Summary: A small collection of one-shots based off of Marvel Headcanons. Will except requests, no set update times. Clintasha, Pepperony
1. Not Even Close

_**Based off a Bland Marvel Headcanon. The boys of Stark Tower have an ongoing guessing game of how many weapons Natasha has on her. The only winner? Clint. Slight Clintasha**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Please leave input on constructive criticism! I love that stuff :)**_

"Four!" Tony shouted. Natasha sent him an icy glare.

"No," her answer was short and to the point. Tony huffed and stabbed the eggs with his fork, shoveling the food into his mouth. Steve drew his eyebrows together, chewing slowly.

"Nine?" His voice asked, Natasha shook her head.

"Nope," Steve frowned, continued eating, still contemplating. They all looked towards Bruce who always guss next.

"Eleven," she smiled slightly.

"No," her voice softer than it was with Tony. Thor was not in this world at the moment, and Clint was calmly reading the newspaper, a humongous cup of coffee sitting next to him. Everyone looked towards him, he didn't notice until Natasha jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow! What?" He asked irritated. They all gave him a pointed look. He raised his eyebrows, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Tony was impatient.

"What do we have to spell it out for you? How many weapons does Natasha have on her?" He shouted.

"Oh, you could have just said so," he opened his newspaper to read even as he responded, "she has two knives, a gun, and another knife under her chair." Everyone turned toward Natasha who gave a small smile.

"Yup."

"Six?" Tony asked in the middle of a movie.

"No Stark, shut the _heck _up," Natasha curtly replied.

"Five?" Tony was annswer with a pillow in the face, "I'm guessing no." Later in the day Rogers popped into the living room while Natasha was reading.

"Two?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Not even close Rogers," she replied. Steve left the room with a huff. A couple minutes later Bruce dropped in.

"Three?" She looked up.

"No," Bruce sighed and left. At dinner Tony yelled,

"Bird Brain! How many?" Clint looked at him calmly.

"Nine," He said, before stuffing his face with another bread roll, Tony huffed.

"Super secret ninja besties," he muttered.

"So you even plan on telling them?" Clint asked, sitting on Natasha's bed. She shrugged.

"Probably not, it's entertaining watching them struggle," he chuckled.

"Evil Russian," she smiled laughing.

"What? No one has to know that we're screwing with them, come on. You think it's funny too, she said; he laughed.

"Well I can't deny _that_, you're unarmed most of the time … it doesn't make you nervous?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Not really, and I have weapons stashed everywhere around the Tower anyways," she put her arms around his waist.

"Those aren't stashes, those are small armories," she laughed slightly before kissing him.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	2. Oops

_**No one knew Clint was deaf until they'd been living in the Tower for a few weeks and Tony and Bruce accidently set the lab on fire. Thanks to Dummy's quick skills with the fire extinguisher it didn't spread, but it still set off the fire alarms. Clint was the only one who didn't respond, they found him in the shower, completely oblivious to their presence, until Natasha tapped him on the shoulder. The result was the most undignified shriek ever followed by and explanation. **_

_**So the ending is different, I couldn't find a good way that they would approach Clint in the shower, so slightly changed…**_

_**Disclaimer: Man I WISH I owned them, I would have so much fun torturing their poor souls...but I don't, sadly. **_

A large spurt of flame erupted from the lab, causing Tony and Bruce to jump back. Where was Dummy when you needed him?

"I swear to god Butterfingers, if this happens _one more time_, I'm donating you to a city college," Tony threatened, pointing a finger at the robot, who seemed to sink in shame. In the same moment Dummy was making his way over with the fire extinguisher just in time for the fire alarm to go off. Bruce winced at the shriek of the alarm and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. Dummy put out the fire - the alarm ever persistent. There was no bright flashing light, just the ongoing, never ending screech.

"J? Kill the alarm will you?" Tony muttered.

"_Right away sir,_" the robotic voice answered immediately. The alarm ceased.

"Jarvis tell everyone NOT to leave the building, it was a false alarm," Tony said, behind him Bruce scoffed.

"I think it singed off my _eyebrows._" Bruce mumbled.

"_Everyone has been informed, although Agent Barton is not responding, and also ignored the fire alarm,_" the AI stated. Bruce scrunched his eyebrows before speaking.

"What is Agent Barton doing?" There was a pause.

"_He appears to be in the kitchen cooking sir," _Jarvis responded.

"Where's everyone else?" Bruce asked.

"_Captain Rogers is out on his morning run, Agent Romanoff is making her way back into the building, Thor is off world," _Jarvis responded.

"Why the heck is Barton cooking? Did he not hear the alarm?" Tony said slightly annoyed.

"Want to get some coffee and we can see what Barton is doing?" Bruce asked.

"Sure."

"Hey! Circus bird!" Tony yelled at Barton who was flipping slightly cooked eggs on the stove. He made no move that would show he heard the two enter. He just continued cooking. The two geniuses walk up behind Barton, who _still _gave no reaction. Bruce drew his eyebrows together.

_What was going on? _Tony impatiently reached out and knocked Clint on the arm. The touch was followed by a undignified shriek and Tony ducking for cover when a pan came straight for his head. The eggs flew into the air.

And that's how Agent Romanoff found them in the kitchen. Tony covered in egg mush and Barton seemed to be trying the explain something. Most likely that he was deaf, the batteries in his hearing aid had gone out and Clint being the imbecile that he was had left his spares at SHIELD headquarters and now _she _had to get them, because being the moron he was didn't like going in public without the aids. Natasha's words - not his. Bruce was off to the side trying not to laugh. Steve stopping in his tracks when he walked in. Followed by an explanation, _again. _

**I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you thought! ;)**


	3. The Its Bitsy Spider

**Clint wears socks with spiders on them on missions without Natasha for good luck. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or anything really…**

Clint was sitting on the edge of the couch, pulling up the almost knee high socks. His duffel bag containing his weapons and clothes, including spare socks - _of course. _

"What are you _wearing,_" he looked up to see Tony Stark wide eyed staring at him. A coffee cup firmly in hand, the steam still coming out of it. He looked down to his clothes.

"Uh, cargo pants and a shirt?" He still hadn't gotten to his shoes yet. He grabbed his other sock.

"No! What are _those_?" Stark pointed to his feet. He rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius? They're _socks_," he really didn't see the problem here.

"No - are you blind man?" Tony know had his eyebrows scrunched together and one slightly raised, "what - do you _not _see this?" He raised out his arms.

"Might as well spit it out Stark, I got a mission to do," he replied, quite bored.

"You are wearing red _knee high_ socks with _blue _stripes and IN those _blue stripes _there are _spiders,_" Tony stared at Clint who seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal.

"What? They're for good luck when Tasha isn't here." Tony continued to stare.

"You have spider sock for when the real deal isn't going with you? Where is the scary master assassin anyways?"

'Um, somewhere in England … I think," Clint said grabbing a combat boot and lacing it up quickly, then followed by the the second being slipped on.

"Alright, fine whatever, go have fun on you super secret boy band meeting," Clint rolled his eyes standing up and walking toward the exit, which was the elevator. Although not before seeing Stark take a BIG swing of his coffee. Clint winced remembering the steam flowing for the liquid. He heard _something _drop - most likely Stark's coffee cup.

"Oh! It burns!" He heard, right before the elevator shut, he smirked.

**Whew, that was a lot of updates in a short amount of time. Most likely not happening again anytime soon. I hope you liked it!**


	4. See What Had Happened Was

**For Dresupi**

**Marvel Headcanon**

**When Bruce came out of hiding, he was very excited to get caught up on Firefly. When Tony informed him that it had been cancelled, he caused approximately $700, 000 worth of damage to the lab. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish did, but I don't**

"And this my friend is the heart of Stark Tower," Tony entered code on a small keypad that Bruce was unable to see. Tony threw the door open gesturing widely to the large room. The lab. It was packed with state of the ark equipment. Bruce raised his eyebrows, he was impressed. He spotted an Iron Man suit in the far side of the room. Most likely one of Tony's recent projects; he caught sight of a couple reflective panels on it.

"It's … nice," Bruce drawed out, Tony scoffed.

"Nice? I show you the _best _lab in the world, with Stark equipment - which is the best there is and all I get is it's _nice_?" He rambled. Bruce opened his mouth to defend himself but no sound came out. It must have gotten stuck somewhere along the way. He didn't know what to say. Abruptly Tony smiled. "Just messing with you Jolly Green. What do you want to do first? Make an engine from scratch? Build a suit? End world-"

"Do you have netflix?" Bruce asked ardently. Tony blinked in surprise. _Netflix? _He internally shrugged his shoulders, got to roll with the punches.

"I have something _dang _better than netflix," something he was quite proud of. Bruce waited irked for Tony to elaborate, but he didn't. Bruce fought the urge to sigh.

"What do you have?"

"I have my friend Stark tv," Bruce rolled his eyes,unknown to Tony, who was smiling. "Every tv show, or movie known to man, and if I don't have it I'll get it," Bruce nodded wringing his hands together.

"Do you have Firefly? I never got to finish it in … Calcutta and I've been wanting to - finish it that is," Bruce gave another weak smile. He was actually _very _excited to finish the series. If he didn't get the rest of the series? They just might have a disaster on their hands.

"Well I have what it went up to," Tony said as he scratched the back of his head. _Firefly? Really Banner? _He was more of a Sherlock person.

"What do you mean you just have to what it went up to?" His eyes became very sharp, taking in every detail no matter how iota. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Fear of what he thinks Tony is about to say. He hopes to god that Tony didn't say the magic words that are reverting though his brain right now. He could feel his heart rate increase, he wanted to stop time and scold himself. It was just a _tv show_, why was he getting so worked up about it? This _shouldn't _be messing with him this much; but gosh dang it it was.

"Bruce they cancelled _Firefly_." Those last words just _did it. _He'd have to tell Tony sorry later.

"Woah! Woah! Hey Big Guy!" The Hulk turned toward Tony, a snarl on his face. He slightly regrets trying to get Jolly Green's attention. The Other Guy roared and Tony swallowed. "Hey! It's Tony, it's Tin Man!" Hulk began to advance toward him in a less … aggressive manor.

"To-ny," Tony _again _blinked in surprise. Did the Other Guy just say his name?

"Yeah Big Guy, Tony, can Bruce come back again?" When Hulk shook his head furiously he regretted his words, "right, don't mention puny Ban- woah!" He flattened himself to the floor when an engine was chucked at him. Seriously? He just _had _to mess with the cars? He popped up again, his hands in a non-threatening manner.

Hulk roared.

Why did Bruce turn into the Hulk? It didn't make sense. Everything was perfectly fine. He was showing Bruce the Tower, Bruce asked about that show Firefly. He told him that it was cancelled an-

_Firefly._ He looked up to the Hulk again. "Really? You're getting worked up over a tv show?" Jolly Green roared again.

"WANT WATCH FIRE!" The Big Guy yelled. Tony raised his eyebrows. Pondering over the fact that Hulk has decided to widen his vocabulary today. He didn't notice Hulk grab something until it was too late. His eyes recognized the reflective panels.

"No, no, _no_! Not the suit!" It was past too late, but even if he had time, what could he do? The suit flew through the lab crashing into various lab equipment and crushing a car.

"I really am sorry," Bruce apologized for the millionth time. He was wrapped in a blue towel, his pants partially in tact. Tony sat next to him on one of the undamaged walls, well - _mostly _undamaged walls.

"Don't sweat it," he replied holding onto the mask of his damaged suit.

"I'm sorry about the suit too," Tony smiled.

"Nothing I can't fix, this was a cool project though, so don't let it happen again Banner," Tony smirked a little. It was quiet for a moment.

"Where'd you get the idea for the reflective panels?" Bruce asked

"Uh, a friend," Bruce raised his eyebrows at the response.

"Really? Tony Stark has a _friend_?" Bruce chuckled a little while Tony glared at him.

"Yeah whatever, laugh now, wait until I tell the others you hulk-out for a freakin' _tv show_," Tony said inexorably. Bruce's tanned skin turned pale.

"Come on, we don't have to tell them it was for Firefly."

"I think we do."

"Come on, Tony I said-"

"Sorry? Well I forgave you, but I need this to help … make me feel better."

"But Tony-"

"Shh, my young Padawan."

**And there you go my dears! I hope you loved it, although I don't think I do a very good Tony … or Bruce … or Hulk. But if you liked it then HEY must be doing SOMETHING right. Please leave a review, always love me some constructive criticism. This was supposed to be up on Friday but I got busy, my Great Grandma is in the hospital at the moment. So I was over there with her, and my weekend are ALWAYS busy. **

**I CANNOT wait until Avengers: Age of Ultron is coming out, I'm SO excited to see it. The group I'm going with (my cousins) we're all dressing up as different characters. So my favorite being Hawkeye I'm going as him. Hope y'all have wonderful days. If anyone saw the movie already, please do not leave any spoilers, thanks!**

**:)**


	5. See What Had Happen Was Part 2

**See What Had Happened Was Part ll **

**Requested by: ErinKenobi2893**

**Bruce introduces Firefly to Steve. Steve loves it and doesn't know why they cancelled the show. **

**I have been meaning to do this, but thank you for reviewing: Dresupi, ErinKenobi2893, and Qweb** **And also thank you all my followers, and people who have favorited this story. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel things would have been different in AOU! Very, **_**very **_**different.**

Steve walks into the kitchen of the St- er Avengers' Tower. Slowly getting used to living with so much technology. Well...not really; he was getting by. The kitchen was connected was connected to the living room. It contained a U shaped couch circling a _large _tv. A STARK tv. He walked to the refrigerator opening it and downed a water bottle, pulling a apple - green - and bit into it. The juicy sweet - and sour taste filled his mouth. He glanced over to the living room and was startled when sound filled the room. He spotted curly brown hair peeking up from the top of the cushions.

_Dr. Banner. _He stopped moving. Unsure if he should make his presence known. He glanced at the refrigerator, the door open. Dr. Banner probably knew he was already here. Maybe he didn't though. Steve opened his mouth, but Doctor Banner beat him to it.

"Morning Cap," Dr. Banner's voice startled him, _again. _How did he known it was him? As if reading his mind Dr. Banner continued speaking "Tony finally crashed, he's asleep in the lab, haven't seen Barton or Romanoff lately, I'm assuming they're on a mission, plus it's close to four in the morning and I don't think Tony is planning on waking up anytime soon." _Oh_. Steve silently scolded himself for not realizing Barton and Natasha weren't there. He didn't see much of the two spied so not seeing them wasn't that big of a deal. Still he feels he should know where his teammate are.

"Morning Dr. Banner," he responded and the scientist paused whatever he was playing.

"Bruce," he supplied, Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Pardon?"

"You can just call me Bruce, you don't have to call me Dr. Banner," Bruce explained. Steve gave an iota of a smile.

"Morning Bruce," the genius smiled in response. Steve took another bite of his apple, chewing and swallowing, "what are you watching?" Bruce's eyes seemed to light up.

"A tv show, it's called Firefly," Bruce said. Intrigued Steve walked to the couch, still eating his apple - almost finished.

"What's the genre?" Steve sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Um, science fiction," Steve nodded, gesturing to the tv.

"Do you mind if I join?" He said trailing off at the end of the sentence. Bruce nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah yeah, of course, I can restart it too," his hands fumble for the remote, playing the first episode. They settled in to watch Firefly.

Steve and Bruce began marathoning the entire _ seasons of Firefly. Only stopping for food and sometimes sleep. Clint and Natasha came in a couple days later, only getting a nod from the two men. Bruce played the last episode. When it finished and the next episode didn't immediately got to the next episode Steve sat up from the couch alarmed.

"Where's the next episode?" He asked, Bruce only shook his head.

"There are no more episodes."

"What?" Steve shouted, "there _has _to be more!" He said, incredulously. Bruce only shook his head again.

"They cancelled the tv show Steve. They stopped filming it, not enough people watched it, something like that." Steve slumped against the couch. Eyes widen, mouth slightly opened, as if he wanted to say something but not sure how to say it. He must have found his word.

"But...they can't just end it, we need to know what was going to happen!" Steve closed his eyes, running his hand over his face, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, or at least trying to.

"Sorry Cap, a lot of people were upset," He said. Steve slowly exhaled.

"It's alright, I'm...I'm gonna...go to bed," he stood up and walked slowly, shoulders slumped, looking dejected. _Oh well..._maybe next time he'd introduce Steve to the 4400. Bruce shook his head mentally slapping himself for the thought, He was starting to sound like Tony.

**Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a review! :)**


End file.
